


No Man's Land

by eternal_optimist



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_optimist/pseuds/eternal_optimist
Summary: Making his way through battlefields, fighting in the Great War, the last thing Klaus had expected was to meet who they called Wonder Woman.





	No Man's Land

There was smoke in the air.

Clouds of gas filled the atmosphere. They weren't harmful to inhale, save for the foul smell he supposed. He spotted a human or two coughing discreetly as they wiped their mouths with careful clenched fists.

Klaus sat in his post, lounging in the feel of destruction around him, high on the adrenaline of the last fight and the blood he'd consumed.

This little nifty piece of land on Belgium’s borders had been supposed to be quiet, tightly under control after the negotiations and the bloodbaths but the countries had been getting agitated lately, bits and pieces of the little towns no longer under control.

He rather liked the chaos of it all.

A cigarette was thrusted in front of him and he looked to where one of his fellow soldiers stood, holding it out.

“Your new patch coming in nicely?” he asked, but didn't need a response; in the time he'd been assigned on the Western Front, Markus had never disappointed him with a poorly-rolled joint or a bad joke.

Should he survive what's left of the war, Klaus planned to turn him.

“Yeah, mate-”

A commotion, and both their heads turned to the left, curious about could possibly be happening.

Markus was the one to move.

“I'll go see what's going on.”

He watched as Markus slid in between a few men huddled together, replying teasingly to a lighthearted reprimand of ‘watch it’ and yelling at a loud rude exclaim of ‘hey, asshole’.

He chuckled, the lad would certainly make such a lively vampire, even if he was sure that with that loose tongue, Markus wouldn't last a century. Too temperamental and flirtatious, though one of those traits could help with extending his life if he'd be smart about it.

It took a few minute until Markus was back, looking a bit dazed and flushed, stumbling on a step and his breathing erratic, heartbeat hammering loudly.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at that; what could possibly be that striking that a seasoned soldier would be so thoroughly ruffled.

“Blimey,” Markus whispered. “She's _here_.”

A few minute passed and he grew impatient, snapping his fingers. Markus blinked twice, and Klaus plastered a questioning look on his face, wondering if he'd really have to rip out a spine to get a straight answer.

“ _Wonder Woman_ , mate. She's actually here.”

The response had him seeking out the commotion again.

He'd heard of her, of course he did. Wonder Woman, woman of wonder, no man's land crosser. News had travelled fast of her setting Veld free and almost every soldier in the battalion worshipped the ground she walked on.

Admittedly, he was curious, to see what sort of witch had glamoured herself so, who'd risk possible exposure for temporary fame. A witch practicing the dark arts perhaps?

Or a martyr, probably, who thought of herself as some sort of hero to help the unfortunate.

He proceeded to stand, casting Markus an amused glance as he went at the utter expression of disbelief on his face. It was much less of a struggle for him to part his way through the crowd, and he kept an eye for the first sign of someone different.

She was easy to spot, even with her back to him, her blonde hair spun in curls down her back, the floor length black cloak stark against the faded colours they all wore.

Someone called her name and she turned her head to the side, the curls floating around her in the motion. He completed the picture he was starting to form as he watched for every minute aspect, those cheekbones and that particular flush of cheeks, the shape of her lips, the side profile of her face.

He remained in his spot for a while, observing her as she talked and smiled briefly to one of the refugees they'd rescued the other day, the town she was from much like Veld had been, filled by enemy soldiers and currently out of their reach.

He listened to how she talked noting the bit of pronounced accent to her words, some consonants heavier on her tongue than others.

Klaus waited until she finished her conversation, before approaching her in careful steps.

“Hello.”

She didn't startle like he expected her to, simply spun around to face him with a pleasant look. It Was all he needed to acutely take in every single detail and feature as he took notice of the golden diadem encircling her forehead.

Interesting.

“Hello,” she returned.

He extended his hands forward for her to shake, “Klaus.”

There was no spark of recognition in her eyes as he said his name and he tried to quell the irritation he feels. Her lack of fear was a simple issue to solve, there had been so many covens slaughtered across the years by his hands, all he had to do was simply mention a name and he’d begin having his fun with this meddlesome witch.

She placed her hand in his, and his fingers shuddered as he felt something like a jolt run across his spine, it was not magic, not at all, simply pure lightning in his veins. He gripped her hand tighter, shook it firmly as he pondered on all the possibilities of what this could possibly mean.

“Caroline.”

She was staring at him with opening curiosity and he allowed himself to do the same. She didn't feel like witches, there was no mystical aura, no touch of the Earth to her.

Just pure power.

She felt old, possibly more so than him.

Who was she?

An interruption came in the form of “Gorgeous!” a masculine voice calling from a distance.

His eyebrows shot up, wondering who'd be stupid enough to catcall a woman they'd heard had fought an entire garrison by herself. Caroline, though, didn't seem to be angry, only rolled her eyes with the vague sort of irritation he'd usually experience around Kol.

The man came towards them, almost sprinting. Klaus stifled his snort as he recognised the scent of baby vampire. The lad appeared to recognise him, his age, too, slowing down as he neared but not stopping, staring at him warily as he stood besides Caroline.

“An admirer?” The question was tentative but not shaky. He had to command the man, his voice was no less strong than it had been mere seconds ago even though Klaus knew his instincts were screaming at him to flee.

“Enzo,” she said, then gestured towards himself. “Klaus.”

There was a small glimmer of shock before that quickly faded, and Klaus gave a mocking tilt of his head, pleased at the flash of fear.

“Pleasure,” Enzo said.

A predator’s grin as he replied, “likewise, I'm sure.”

Caroline looked at him then at her companion with narrowed eyes. “Are all your kind so irritating?”

Enzo opened his mouth to talk but he beat him to it.

“My-my, been spilling our secrets, have you, Enzo?”

The vampire was non-pulsed at the threat in his tone, barely even shifting in his stance. “I’d no choice in the matter,” he spoke with a significant glance at Caroline.

She only shrugged her shoulders in response, “you were uncooperative.”

“Yes, I do recall something of the sort but luckily your people didn't seem to find that to be much of a hindrance. Must be nice to have something on hand that solves a problem of that kind so fast.”

Caroline gave a bright smile, the edges to it teasing, “it is.”

Enzo rolled his eyes.

He suspected it was Caroline's influence at work.

“What did the sergeant say?” she asked after a beat of silence.

“They've been watching the town for days, had a plan to march in it later this week after they get some reinforcements but the sergeant is willing to fight today if he's getting your help.”

Relief filled her face as she breathed once and grinned, “that's wonderful news.”

He couldn't help but interject. “Eager to play the hero, love?”

His jab didn't give him quite the reaction he'd hoped for, only a flat look as she whirled around, curls a golden cascade around her, burning like a furious sun. Enzo remained for one more moment, cautious of giving his back to the monster Klaus was, before inevitably following Caroline.

Well, it was a relief to see that there were still an abundance of smart youth for him to have his fun with. Even if they were easily broken.

“So what's our strategy?” Klaus heard Enzo whispering to Caroline. “Just freeing towns as we go?”

“That's the best course of action, Ares will not tolerate any meddling with his war. He will wish to destroy the cause of disruption and find us, then I shall be able to kill him and fulfill the Amazons’ duty, putting a stop to all this misery. ”

Ares?

Enzo hummed in agreement, “as long as there's murder, I'm in.”

His mind spun at what they were saying, the seeds of intrigue too strong for him to resist. They were speaking of ancient creatures humanity hadn't uttered a word of in centuries beyond the tales of poetry and the small devoted groups scattered across the Earth.

And here Caroline was, with her lightning struck fingers seeking to end one of them.

It was far too good of an adventure, an opportunity, for him to resist.

Klaus sped his footsteps, until he was walking besides Caroline and her companion, enjoying the way Enzo’ eyes closed with resignation, as if he knew what Klaus was going to do.

“Would you be open for a helping hand, sweetheart?”

Caroline stopped in her tracks, her gaze scrutinising. “You want to assist me in my mission?”

His lips curled slowly, “I'd be more than thrilled to.”

She sighed, “For the murder.”

He suppressed a laugh at how dry her tone was, guessing that the baby vampire had been making constant jokes about it. “There's plenty of corpses to suit my fancy here, love. Your expedition is hardly attractive in that aspect.”

She tensed, jaws clenching together, “then what for?”

Klaus pursed his lips, stepping closer as he teasingly said, “adventure.”

Caroline didn't immediately answer, tilting her head to the side. He could see the gears working in her eyes as she weighed the pros and cons.

“You're old,” she stated. “I've felt it. You know the land better than most and I do need someone who've lived on this side of Earth for long.”

He almost smirked in triumph.

She did not appear to be finished, for she too took one step nearer, the hands on her hips making the edges of the cloak seperate to give him view for the armour underneath, “So help me, _Klaus_ , endanger my mission in any way and the wrath of all the Amazons themselves will seem like mercy.”

He spotted the sword strapped to her side, the golden rope that shimmered under the peaking light, and bowed his head with a smile.

“Lead the way, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
